The Tour
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Kari and I wrote this story two summers ago about AVALANCHE and the Turks going on a vacation that goes whacked! Please R+R!!!
1. chapter 1

THE TOUR  
  
Ummmm, Kari and I wrote this story in the summer of '98 (hehe, back in the good 'ole days..) It's the first fic I've ever written and if not for Kari, I wouldn't be writing FF7 fanfiction (great Sephiroth!) Lol! I just found this on my hard drive a week ago!  
  
Hehehe. I've edited it slightly since I typed it up. Kari and I wrote it on paper and it was over 23 pages!!!!! But you can't blame us cause we live way too far apart, seperate parts of Canada, and we didn't have access to the internet *sob!*  
  
Anyways, I'm very proud of this story and Kari and I weren't really caring much about charactorism, so no flames, please? Leave that up to Pyro.  
  
  
Note: In this story, Aeris isn't dead (I wanted her back in it. yay me!), Avalanche and the Turks are not really enemies, and we're added five new charactors, all of RedXIII's kind. Katie, the mom, and the four psyco kids, Matt, Chris, Casey and Dawn. We came up with the names before I started using the names Casey. How we came up with the other three I have no clue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey kid! Haul some of that over here!" yelled Cid from across the room  
  
"Shut up and wait!" snapped Yuffie. She was carrying a tray of refreshments.  
  
"I can't beleive it's been a year!" exclaimed Tifa as Yuffie served their drinks. She was sitting beside Cloud and across from Aeris.   
  
"Already?" asked Cloud.  
  
"You @&%$)# kid!!!" Cid stood up from the table dripping wet.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry" giggled Yuffie, "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"Hey watch your language!" yelled Katie, "The kids are in here" Dawn, Casey, Matt and Chris - Red and Katie's kids - were playing quietly in the corner.  
  
"Sorry, but if you hadn't noticed, I'M DRIPPING WET!" shouted Cid "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna kill that girl!" and he chased Yuffie out the door.   
  
"So when are we gonna be at the snowboarding place, huh?" asked Barret as he walked through the door.  
  
"Speaking of which," said Aeris, "How did the reservations go? Did they have enough boards???" she asked  
  
"How much did you get??? asked Katie  
  
"Uuuuummmmmmm, 8." said Cloud "Why?"  
  
"That's all they had?" asked Tifa "Only 8?"  
  
"What?" laughed Reno "C'mon. Do you girls actually think you're gonna go snowboarding??"  
  
"I can't beleive this! This is OUR vacation too!" said Tifa, getting angry.  
  
"But we thought'd you girls were gonna take care of the kids" said Red  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Cid coming in the room dragging along Yuffie  
  
"OW! LEMME GO!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
"Cloud never got any boards for us girls!!!" complained Aeris.  
  
"What?" laughed Cid "Do you girls think you're gonna ruin our vacation by getting in our way???"  
  
Cloud gave Cid a warning look  
  
"YOUR vacation????" repeated Tifa. By now you could see her rage.   
  
"Uh oh!" laughed Barret "You're in for it!"  
  
Tifa turned and gave him a mean look and Barret stopped laughing  
  
"Uummmmm, I think I'll go check on the pilot" said Cloud as he bolted out the door.  
  
"Wait up!" yelled the guys as they quickly followed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the lodge.....  
  
"So what are you girls gonna do while we snowbo-" Cloud stopped when he realised his mistake  
  
"Uummm, c'mere," said Tifa, "I got something for you!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Cloud walking up to her, expecting a kiss  
  
"Close your eyes" said Tifa. Cloud closed his eyes. Tifa socked him.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Cloud as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Me!" snapped Tifa. "For your information, we got our own boards and our own cabin!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" said Cloud as Tifa walked off towards her cabin.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" came a voice from behind. "Did you hear about the contest tomorrow???"  
  
"What contest?" asked Cloud as he turned around.  
  
"Whoa!" said Cid, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Tifa. Never mind that, though. What about the contest?"  
  
"A snowboarding contest! First prize is 100,000 gill!"  
  
"Wow! If we all go we could extent our chances of winning!"  
  
"And we could also extend our vacation"  
  
"That prize is as good as ours!"  
  
"Hah!" laughed Yuffie, who overheard their conversation "Don't count your chocobos before they're hatched!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Cid  
  
"Cause we girls already heard about the contest and registered. We found out we were the last ones alowed to register. All the other spots are filled! You guys missed out!"  
  
"What?" asked Cloud  
  
"I don't think so!" said Barret, aproaching. "I found out earlier and signed all the guys up!"  
  
"Whew!" said Cloud as he put his hand back over his eye and Yuffie noticed.   
  
"Oooooooooo! looks like somebody got Tifa a liiiiittle mad!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh shup-up brat!" said Cid and Yuffie gave him a dirty look.   
  
"Look, I bet us guys will beat you gals at anything, anytime, anywhere!" said Barret  
  
"At what?" asked Yuffie with a smile, "being slobs?"  
  
"Big talk for such a little brat" said Cloud, patting her on the head.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Yuffie as she decked Cloud in the other eye and headed in the same direction as Tifa.  
  
"C'mon," said Barret "Let's get you to the medical clinic before that leaves a mark."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, at the boys' cabin...  
  
"Oowwww!" said Cloud with an ice pack in front of his eyes, "Yuffie's gonna pay!"   
  
"That still hurts??" asked Red. "Yuffie must've hit you pretty hard!"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "And what's worse, Yuffie's a pretty good snowboarder, if she wins tomorrow, she'll brag forever!"  
  
"I have an idea!" said Cid, "I know how to settle our problem!" he said as they huddled together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the girls's cabin...  
  
"Ha Ha!" laughed Yuffie. "And then, ha ha, I decked Cloud in the other eye!" The whole cabin was filled with laughter.  
  
"But that still doesn't make up for what they did. Thinking they can go off snowboarding while we do housework!" said Katie as she put Dawn in the pen.  
  
"Ma, lemme out!" complained Dawn, "I wanna play with Casey!"  
  
"How can we get back at them without getting in too much trouble???" asked Elana  
  
"Lemme go!" repeated Dawn  
  
"Tomorrow's the contest. Maybe we can do something then." suggested Aeris  
  
"I DEMAND MY FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" yelled Dawn at the top of her lungs.   
  
"You bit Matt so it's the pen for you!" said Katie  
  
"But if I tell you how you can get revenge, and I promise to be good, then will you lemme go?" asked Dawn.   
  
"Of course!" said Katie. "Just don't tell your father anything about this, ok?"  
  
"Promise" agreed Dawn  
  
"Leave it to the master of revenge" laughed Tifa as she lifted Dawn out of the pen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day, before the race...  
  
Cloud answered the door and found Tifa.  
  
"Here" she said, holding out a large chocolate cake.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Cloud  
  
"It's an I'm-sorry-for-decking-you cake. You guys can eat it after the race." said Tifa   
with a smile  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks" said Cloud as he took the cake  
  
"Better hurry up." advised Tifa. "The race is starting in about 15 minutes"  
  
"What?" said Cloud as he glanced at the clock "Gotta go bye" and he closed the door  
  
"Phase 1, complete" giggled Tifa "Now for phase 2"  
  
"Would all participants in todays race please check in and line up at the starting   
line" came the announcement  
  
"Prepare to eat snow, brat!" said Cid  
  
"Awwwwww, bite me, gramps!" snapped Yuffie  
  
"Hey watch it, you little" but before Cid say any more the anouncer came on. "The race will start in one minute. Would all participants please line up at the starting line. This is the last warning!"  
  
"Hey, look who decided to show up!" said Elana as Cloud came running to the starting line and ignored her comment.  
  
"Participants," came the anouncement, "On your marks, get set......... GO! And they're off! Cloud is taking the lead just ahead of Tifa and Aeris and Vincent is bringing the behind.  
  
"Watch out Cloud," said Aeris "I'm catching up to ya!"  
  
As they came up to the first obstacle, Yuffie cut in front of Vincent and he fell into a large hole. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell in.  
  
Now who put that hole there? thought Elana as she zoomed by Vincent, cutting off Reeve, which caused him to also fall in the hole.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Elana as Barret rammed her board, causing it to colaspe into a thousand pieces.  
  
As Elana fell, she grabbed Barret for support and he fell also.   
  
Coming up to the next obstacle, the big jump, Yuffie took the lead. On the way up the ramp, her board hit something and broke in two. Yuffie was sent flying in the air.   
  
Avoiding Yuffie's broken board, Aeris collided with Cloud, knocking the both of them off the   
course.   
  
"Looks like somebody has sabotaged the race and there are accidents left, right and center!" said the anouncer, "Now only Tifa, Cid, Rude, and Reno are left. Let's hope there's no more   
accidents."  
  
Cid tried to ram Tifa but missed and hit Reno, knocking both of them into a trap where they were caught in a net. "^#$@#$!!!" yelled Cid  
  
"Oh no!" was the anouncer again, "Now only Tifa and Rude are left!"  
  
It's all up to me, now. thought Rude as he caught up to Tifa. "If I ram her board, hopefully it'll collaspe and I'll win!  
  
"Hey!" said Tifa as Rude rammed her board. Then all of a sudden, Rude's board had locked onto Tifa's board just as they were near the finish line.   
  
"Jump off!" yelled Rude  
  
"Who, me? No way! You jump off!" she replied  
  
Neither one had jumped off so they crossed the finish line together, ending it in a tie.  
  
Reno pushed Tifa off her board and tried to untangle the two boards. After no luck, Reno lost his paitence and broke both of them.  
  
"You guys sabotaged the whole course and our boards!" yelled Tifa as she pushed him into a snowbank. By now everybody else had made it out of their traps and came down the hill, all arguing. Soon security had to drag them all from the ski slopes.  
  
  
(To be continued. Go to part 2)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If anyone is kind enough to review (nnot bloody LIKELY), keep in mind we don't care about charactorism. This isn't a serious story, hence the rating HUMOR.  
  
Thank you very much and you can email us at.....  
  
Casey:  
caseycrystal@hotmail.com   
Kari:  
ssj4kari@hotmail.com  



	2. chapter 2

THE TOUR  
  
K, if you're reading this, it's cause you liked chapter two, either that or I'm threatening you with a sharp object....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the contest in the girls' cabin...  
  
"I can't believe they sabotaged our boards!" said Aeris  
  
"And don't forget the course!" reminded Tifa  
  
"Well, that's gonna be nothing compared to Dawn's plan" laughed Elana  
  
"What plan?" asked Red as he came through the door with the kids  
  
"Nothing!" said Tifa quickly   
  
"Well, I better go. I just came to drop off the kids." said Red  
  
"You better take Matt and Chris back with you" warned Katie, "They've been fighting more and more with Dawn and Casey"  
  
"Ok, c'mon boys." said Red. He seemed eager to leave. "See ya later, girls"  
  
"That was a close one!" said Aeris as soon as the door shut. "Do you think he suspects anything???"  
  
"What plan?" asked Casey  
  
"I hope not" said Yuffie  
  
"What plan?" repeated Casey  
  
"We'd better be more careful. We've got everthing down to spilt second timing and can't afford any mistakes"   
  
"What plan?" said Casey, starting to whine  
  
"Speaking of which, we better leave now!" said Yuffie, grabbing her coat  
  
"What plan?" repeated Casey. By now she was whining  
  
"C'mon. We'll tell you on the way" said Aeris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, at the boys' cabin...  
  
"YUK!" yelled Rude "Something's wrong with this cake!"  
  
"I thought Tifa was a great cookr" said Red  
  
"She IS! She was just still mad at us and put something in the cake" said Vincent  
  
"Ok that's it." said Cid "I'm throwing it out"  
  
"Even smells bad, too" said Reeve  
  
"But remember," said Cloud "We picked up their share of the money and said we'd give it to them right away 'cause they were here with us. This just gives the perfect excuse not to give it to them"  
  
"Heeeeey," said Cid "You're right!" and headed out the door to the trash bin outside  
  
After stuffing the cake into the trash bin, Cid headed back to the cabin. All of a sudden Tifa jumped in front of him   
  
"Hey Teef." said Cid "What the $#(& did you put in that cake?"  
  
Tifa pretented to cry "You mean you didn't like my cake?"  
  
She began wailing and Cid looked at the girl nervously. What's he supposed to do with this blubbering girl?  
  
"Hey what are you doing here anyways?" he asked and Tifa looked up.  
  
"Hey," said Cid "You weren't crying, what's going on?"  
  
Suddenly Elana and Aeris showed up and Elana hit him on the head with a large stick, knocking him out. While Aeris and Tifa dragged the uncounsious Cid back to their cabin, Elana threw a brick with a note on it threw a window. Hearing the crash, the boys ran into the next room and found the brick with the note tied to it.  
  
"It says: Hey guys, we've got one of you, and you've our prize money! Get the picture? Tomorrow, meet us at the post office and we'll talk." read Cloud  
  
"Those girls......." growled Barret, "Now you know what we have to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rude "Go to their cabin and capture one of them"  
  
"I was thinkin' bust in and capture Cid back, but that'll work"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the girls' cabin...  
  
"Ok, we've got Cid tied up tightly in the basement with the door locked" said Aeris  
  
"Hide the key. They'll probably bust right in and get him back" warned Yuffie  
  
"It's getting late. We'd better get to sleep but everyone be on the alert!" warned Tifa "They are likely to come at any hour"  
  
"Someone oughta gaurd him" decided Nipala  
  
"We will!" voluntered Dawn and Casey  
  
"Are you two sure you wanna do this?" asked Tifa "I mean, do you really wanna stand up to them? And stay up that late?"  
  
"Sure.." said Dawn. "We both have a mean bite and we always stay up real la..." she stopped when she realized her mom was listening  
  
"Really" said Katie "How late do you two stay up?"  
  
"Uuumm, about three minutes past our bedtime!" Casey said quickly "We'll go stand gaurd now.."  
  
"Wait" said Aeris. "Somebody should gaurd upstairs also"  
  
"I'll do it" volunteered Katie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Hours later...  
  
Barret, Reeve, and Cloud were standing outside one of the windows  
  
"Can you see who's in there?" asked Reeve "Cause if it's Katie we're making a BIG miskake"  
  
"Ok, here's the plan: Barret, you stay here and get ready to catch whoever it is we're passing to you. Reeve, you're coming in with me and be the lookout" instructed Cloud  
  
Once inside, Cloud and Reeve tried to find their way through the dark  
  
"This is gonna be rough!" whispered Reeve nervously  
  
"Ssshhhhh!" whispered Cloud as they found their way to the bed  
  
"Can you see who it is?" whispered Cloud  
  
"No... it's too dark. Let's just get this over with" whispered Reeve  
  
Reeve grabbed the girl and covered her mouth. Startled, she open her eyes and tried to scream.   
  
"Quiet" shushed Cloud as he threw a pillow case over her head "If you go along with this, you won't be harmed"  
  
The girl kicked Reeve "OW!" he yelled  
  
Cloud passed the girl out the window to Barret as Katie ran in the room  
  
"Hiiii" said Reeve, nervously  
  
Katie started growling  
  
"What are you doing? Where is she?" growled Katie as Reeve scrambled out the window  
  
Cloud tossed a note on the bed and climbed out the window, not answering Katie  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yuffie as she burst into the room but stopped when she saw the winndow left open and a note on the bed  
  
"Oh no!" Yuffie picked up the note and started reading, "Ok... you've got one of us, and we've got one of you. NOW we're even. Don't bother going to the office tomorrow cause we're not showing up at all. If you want to make the switch, you come to US!"  
  
"This is war!" mumbled Katie  
  
"You know we can't go" said Yuffie "It's a trap."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the boys' cabin...  
  
Barret just walked in the door carrying the girl with Cloud and Reeve close behind  
  
"Ok, who'd you get?" asked Rude  
  
"Don't know..... yet" said Reeve, "It was too dark to tell"  
  
Barret put the girl on the floor and pulled the pillow case off her head, revealing an angry Aeris  
  
"Look who we have here!" said Rude  
  
Aeris started trying to untangle the ropes around her hands  
  
"I don't think so" said Rude as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet  
  
"Lemme go!" yelled Aeris  
  
"Just put her in the room downstairs" ordered Barret  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day  
  
Tifa is sitting at a small table in a restarant drinking out of a glass  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Dawn and Casey, who were sitting on the next chair  
  
"I don't know" replied Tifa just as the restarant doors opened and Cloud walked in. Spotting Tifa, he walked over to the table and sat in the chair in front of her  
  
"Hello there!" he laughed  
  
"Go away!" said Casey  
  
"Soooooo," Cloud began "You have Cid, we have Aeris.."  
  
"I'll bite ya!" warned Dawn  
  
"Don't forget our share of the prize money which you never gave us yet" said Tifa, not looking at him  
  
"And I'll draw blood!" continued Dawn  
  
"That's our money!" snapped Cloud "It makes up for the cake that you gave us"  
  
"But you sabotaged our boards and not to mention the entire race!" said Tifa, "And don't forget not getting snowboards for us girls!"  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5.." said Dawn  
  
"That has nothing to do with this!" said Cloud  
  
"Hello..... that's what started the entire mess!" yelled Tifa  
  
"2...1! THAT'S IT!" yelled Dawn as she jumped towards Cloud, ready to bite him  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he jumped from his chair, avoiding Dawn  
  
Dawn took one last jump towards Cloud and bite him in the ankle  
  
"OW! OW!" he yelled as he shook Dawn off  
  
Casey then jumped at Cloud but he jumped out of the way  
  
"That's it!" You two little brats are way past in trouble! And don't forget, Tifa, " he said as he limped towards the door, "that if you want Aeris, you'll come to us!" and Cloud left the restarant  
  
"We'll see about that" mumbled Tifa  
  
(to be continued. go to part 3)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casey, caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
Kari, ssj4kari@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews! yada yada yada. You know the drill 


	3. chapter 3

THE TOUR  
  
by Kari and Casey.  
  
  
eek! another chapter. lalala!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, at the girls' cabin...  
  
"You know we can't go and meet them for a trade," said Elana, "They'll think they can always get the better of us!"  
  
"I know, but what about Aeris?" asked Yuffie, "It's not fair to let her be in their clutches!"  
  
"First of all, we're all good friends. They wouldn't hurt her for anything!" said Katie  
  
"But then again, they may be too busy thinking about revenge instead of Aeris" said Tifa."  
  
"Right." sighed Elana "But we need to know if she's alright or not. And I think we have two volunteers" she said, looking at Dawn and Casey  
  
"Uh uh!" said Casey, backing up "We're in enough trouble already!"  
  
"No no no no," said Dawn to Casey "You did nothing! It's ME who's in trouble!"  
  
"How about if we take the blame if you get caught, ok?" asked Tifa  
  
"We'll do it!" said Dawn and Casey at the same time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, outside the boys' cabin...  
  
"Just remember," said Katie, "You're just gonna check up on Aeris. Nothing else"  
  
"Ok, ok!" said Casey, winking at Dawn as they slipped through the window  
  
"Who's there?" asked Aeris  
  
"It's only us. Dawn and Casey" said Dawn  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We're just checking to see if you're ok. But that's Elana's idea. We're gonna try to free you"  
  
Upstairs, Matt and Chris were playing by the stairs  
  
"Hey Barret, we heard a noise from downstairs. I think you oughta go check it out" said Matt  
  
"What kind of noise?" asked Barret  
  
"Voices. They sound familiar but Aeris is 'sposed to be alone" replied Chris  
  
Downstairs, Dawn and Casey had untied Aeris just as Barret walked down the steps  
  
"Uh oh" said Aeris, backing up  
  
"Guys," yelled Barret to the top of the stairs, "Get down here. We have a problem!"  
  
"Ow! Hey!" yelled Dawn as Barret picked her and Casey up by the back of their necks  
  
"LEMME GO!" demanded Casey as Cloud, and the others ran downstairs  
  
"Ok runts," said Barret as Cloud grabbed Aeris, "Spill it!"  
  
"Ow ow ok! The girls sent us to check up on Aeris. It's all their fault!" whined Casey  
  
"Squealer!" mumbled Dawn  
  
"Where are they right now?" asked Reeve  
  
"Outside the cabin. They're waiting for us to come back" said Dawn  
  
"Now who's the squealer?" asked Casey  
  
Outside the cabin, the girls are getting impaitent  
  
"It can't take THAT long to check up on Aeris!" said Tifa "Where can they be?"  
  
"Looking for these two?" came a voice from behind  
  
The girls turned around to find Barret holding Dawn and Casey with the rest of the guys right behind him along with Aeris  
  
As Barret was puting Dawn and Casey down, Dawn bit his hand  
  
"Ow ow ow ow! Little runts!" mumbed Barret as Dawn and Casey ran to Katie  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Don't you know?" asked Rude "Those two brats broke in and nearly freed Aeris!"  
  
"We told them to only check up on Aeris!" said Tifa "We wanted to know if she was alright"  
  
"I can't believe this!" said Cloud "You actually thought we'd hurt Aeris??"  
  
"What's going on? asked Red who finally woke up and came outside  
  
"Why don't you ask your two daughters?" suggested Vincent  
  
"Dawn..... Casey...... what's going on?" demanded Red  
  
"They broke in and nearly freed Aeris!" blurted Chris  
  
"TATLETALE!" said Dawn and Casey at the same time  
  
"And Dawn bit Barret! Oh, and Cloud too!" added Matt  
  
Aeris laughed but stopped when Cloud gave her a warning look  
  
"We're dead" said Casey, looking down  
  
"Uh huh!" agreed Dawn  
  
Aeris kicked Cloud and started to run but was caught by Reno  
  
"Ow ow. Put her in a different room with no windows and lock it!" yelled Cloud  
  
"C'mon girls. Let's go home. There's no point in negotiating with these guys" said Nipala  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day on the ski slopes...  
  
"Why can't we go snowboarding???" asked Casey  
  
"Because you two tried to free Aeris when you were told no to!" said Katie  
  
"Well we would've gotten away with it if it weren't for Matt and Chris! And nobody got hurt 'cept Barret" said Dawn  
  
"And Cloud" said Matt and Chris, who came up from behind  
  
"Tattletales" mumbled Dawn  
  
"Yeah but it was Aeris who hurt him" said Casey  
  
"Dad wants to talk to you two right now" said Chris  
  
"Chris, tell your father that we sent them to check up on Aeris and that I'm punishing them right now" said Katie  
  
"We're dead" said Dawn  
  
"So have you girls reconsidered yet?" asked Vincent  
  
"Bite me" snapped Yuffie as she got on her board  
  
"You have absolutley no right to get angry" said Vincent, "What with the cake, kidnapping, and sending Dawn and Casey to brake into our cabin"  
  
Yuffie gave her board a push and was riding down the hill without replying  
  
At the bottom of the hill, Yuffie sped near Cloud and Reeve, ignoring their insults  
  
"Go snow into a snowbank, brat" laughed Reeve  
  
Then Tifa came speeding down the hill and sprayed Cloud and Reeve with snow  
  
"You guys realise," she said "without Cid, you guys can't go anywhere on the Highwind cause he's the captain"  
  
"Well, we have to be at the Gold Saucer tomorrow or that's 1000 gill worth of reservations going down the drain so I don't see you keeping him captive very long" said Cloud, still brushing snow off himself "The crew answers only to Cid."  
  
"We'll see about that" said Tifa as she sped off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Stop. You can't go in there" smiled Tifa as she stood in from of the door to the operation room  
  
"And why not?" asked Rude  
  
"Because the captain's not feeling well and has ordered no visitors"   
  
"Then how can he captain the ship?"   
  
"Elana's gonna deliver his orders"   
  
"Very slick!" laughed Rude as he walked off  
  
"Ouch. Can't you loosen these knots just a little bit, please?" asked Aeris  
  
"Not gonna fall for that" said Cloud  
  
"Alright. How long till we get to the Gold Saucer?" asked Aeris but Cloud didn't reply  
  
"Listen. I know you're mad about me kicking you and I'm sorry. But are you gonna be like this for the rest of the tour?" said Aeris after a while  
  
Cloud shrugged  
  
"Hey! This is my vacation too! I stood up to Sepheroth and nearly stopped him. Although I got killed, I was brought back by holy and helped you kill him! Now lemme go!" demanded Aeris  
  
Cloud didn't say anything  
  
"Fine. But remember, you're the one who captured me and put me here so don't expect me to be a ray of sunshine to ya" said Aeris  
  
"Wasn't gonna anyways" said Cloud  
  
"So how's the happy prisoner?" asked Reeve, coming into the room  
  
"Annoying" said Cloud as he stood up "Your shift" he said as he walked out the door  
  
"Ouch. Can you loosen these knots just a little bit, please?" asked Aeris as soon as Cloud was out the door  
  
Outside, in the cockpit, Cloud found Dawn and Casey in the pen  
  
"Well, look who we have here!" laughed Cloud  
  
"Shut up!" said Casey  
  
"Anyways I don't see why we're in here. Dad put us in here even though Mom already punished us..." said Dawn  
  
"Yeah, only people who got hurt was you and Barret and you both deserved it" said Casey  
  
"Well, we still have Aeris, and you two are in deep trouble" laughed Cloud  
  
"Watch it or I'll get your other ankle!" warned Dawn  
  
"If I don't get there before her" said Casey  
  
"I'd like to see you try" laughed Cloud as he walked off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Ghost Hotel...  
  
The girls roll in a huge suitcase  
  
"Would you like me to take that for you?" asked the bellboy  
  
"No thank you. We'd prefer to take it ourselves" said Tifa  
  
"So far so good" whispered Elana "We haven't heard a peep from him yet"  
  
Soon after the girls left, the boys came in with Aeris  
  
"Why'd you untie Aeris?" asked Barret  
  
"Because if we didn't, people would notice and take her away" explained Cloud  
  
After a few minutes of waiting to check in, Cloud never noticed that he had let go of  
Aeris' arm  
  
"Uuummm, where's Aeris?" asked Reeve  
  
"What?" asked Cloud looking where Aeris was but no one was there  
  
"Great! She got away!" said Rude  
  
"She must've gone to meet the girls by now. Let's go and get Cid" decided Red  
  
"Yes?" asked Yuffie who answered the door  
  
"We've come for Cid" said Cloud  
  
"Ok, where's our share of the prize money and Aeris?" she asked  
  
"What?" asked Barret  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Red  
  
"Oh, great!" sighed Cloud  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Well... uh... she's ... uh.... she's escaped!" said Reeve, finally  
  
"So what you're saying is," laughed Yuffie "That you've lost Aeris?"   
  
"Uh, yeah.. that's pretty much it" said Cloud, still kinda confused  
  
"Here's the deal: give us our prize money now..." said Yuffie as Cloud took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her  
  
"... thank you. Now, go find Aeris and bring her here" said Yuffie, giggling  
  
"What?" asked Rude "Do you remember how big the Gold Saucer is???"  
  
"Uh huh! You lost her, you find her! And no violence or the deal's off" said Yuffie,   
closing the door  
  
"Oh, great!" said Barret  
  
"Let's not let this ruin our vacation!" decided Red "Let's just do what we planned to but we'll just be on the lookout for her all the time"   
  
"Alright. Who's coming to the arcade with me?" asked Barret  
  
"We'll catch up to you later" said Cloud, "Rude, Reno and I are going to the chocobo races"   
  
"Actually," said Reno, "I have to run an errand. See ya later"   
  
Cloud and Rude arive at the chocobo racing and are about to buy tickets  
  
"How many ticket?" smiled the receptionist  
  
"Aeris" asked Cloud "What are you doing here?"  
  
" I got this job selling tickets. What's it look like? So how many do you want?" asked Aeris  
  
"C'mon. We'll take you to the girls so we can get Cid" said Rude  
  
"And let you guys look like the heroes???" said Aeris "Uh uh! And if you even lay a finger on me, I'll call security who's right behind you!"  
  
"Aeris! Hi!" said Dawn, coming in the chocobo racing with Casey close behind  
  
"Hey! How are you doing?" asked Aeris  
  
"So," laughed Casey "You got away from these snotballs!"  
  
"Hey better watch it or it's the pen for you!" warned Rude  
  
"You're not our parents!" snapped Dawn  
  
"C'mon" said Cloud "Let's go get one of the girls to show her we found Aeris"  
  
After the boys left, Aeris got up in a hurry  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Casey  
  
"I'm not gonna let them get me this easily. I'm out'a here. Plus my shift is over" said Aeris  
  
"Ok, you better hurry" said Dawn  
  
Aeris ran into one arcade and hid behind a game when she saw Reno coming. She watched him look around the room and then approach Yuffie  
  
"Hi hunny" said Reno, kissing Yuffie who blushed  
  
"What? I can't beleive this!" thought Aeris "Those two hate each other, but-but they're dating!"  
  
Deciding she doesn't wanna be caught by Rude, Aeris snuck behind all off the video games and was almost out of the room when she saw Barret come through the door. Barret spotted Aeris and grabbed her  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" asked Aeris  
  
Just then, Cloud and Rude ran in the other door not spotting Barret and Aeris, they came to Reno and Yuffie, who were pretending to argue with each other  
  
"Reno, Yuffie. Come with us" said Cloud, impaitently  
  
"Why should I? And where are you going?" asked Yuffie  
  
"We found Aeris. She's at the chocobo racing. Just c'mon" hurried Rude  
  
"But... Aeris is right there," said Rude, pointing to Barret and Aeris, who were headed their way.  
  
"What?" asked Cloud, confused  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Barret, struggling to hold Aeris, "Can you give me a hand here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh oh, sure" said Reno  
  
"Hey!" yelled Yuffie, "There wasn't supposed to be any violence!"  
  
"Boo, hoo" said Barret  
  
As they were dragging Aeris off, Yuffie managed to catch a glimse of Aeris, who was giving her a sort of what's-going-on look  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, at the girls' suite  
  
"Ok, we're tired of games, just give us Cid" said Barret  
  
"Alright, said Tifa, turning around and headed for the room Cid was in  
  
"Yuffie, who had finaly caught up, had past them and entered the suite  
  
Tifa returned with Cid who was completely tied up and had a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. Tifa pushed Cid out the door and he collided with Barret  
  
"Now," said Tifa "Give me Aeris"  
  
Without replying, the guys untied Cid and huddled for a second  
  
"Wait a minute," said Tifa, getting worried "What are you planning?"  
  
"Well, said Cloud, looking down at Aeris, whom he was holding, "We thought it over, and because off all the mess you caused, we're gonna keep Aeris for a few more days"  
  
"Huh?" mumbled a worried Aeris through the gag in her mouth  
  
"You can't do this!" said Yuffie  
  
"Oh yeah? Just watch" said Cid as they started walking down the hall  
  
"Got a plan?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Yeah" sighed Tifa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cloud sleepily opened the door to see Casey looking at him with a note in her mouth.  
  
"No Dawn?" he asked as he took the note.  
  
"Hey!" said Casey "Why do you think that we spend all of the time together. You see one of us alone and you get suspicious as if the other one is nearby and we're up to no good."  
  
"Alright! I was just wondering!" defended Cloud as he opened the note and began reading.  
  
Casey looked into the hall behind her and nodded to Dawn, who snuck into the boys' room unoticed with a bag hanging from her neck.  
  
"Psst! Aeris!" whispered Dawn as she entered the room Aeris was sleeping in. Aeris jumped up startled and turned around but relaxed when she saw Dawn was alone.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" she smiled.  
  
"Not much time to talk" said Dawn "Take this bag. Here's the plan..."  
  
Meanwhile, outside Aeris's room...  
  
Cloud laughed. "You mean they just want Aeris back and they'd be willing to let this go?"  
  
"So what do we get in return?" asked Cid.  
  
"You don't get beat up by Tifa?" offered Casey. "So? What's the deal?"  
  
"We'll write it all down." said Reno as he passed Cloud a paper. Casey nodded and smiled as Dawn snuck out as silently as she came in.  
  
"forget it." said Casey as she turned around. "I can give them the message."  
  
Later........  
  
Aeris walked out of her room into the living room of the hotel and all the guys jumped up, alarmed.  
  
"Whoa," laughed Aeris "Calm down. You think I'd make a run for the door when you're all just sitting there?"  
  
"Well, you have been known to be unpredictable." reasoned Red  
  
"Thanks a lot. It's my vacation too and I don't plan to spend it in a tiny little room, captured or not." she held her hands out to Cloud, which were still tied. "Can you PLEASE untie these knots?" Cloud shrugged and untied them and Aeris plopped herself into a chair.  
  
"Well," said Reno "I think I'll head out. Maybe go to the bar."  
  
"Yeah," laughed Barret "Like you'd do anything else!"  
  
Reno shot him a dark look. "I'll have you know that I do have other hobbies besides drinking."  
  
"Yeah," said Aeris, giggling slightly "ask Yuffie."  
  
"What's that suposed to mean?" asked Barret as Reno turned around to silence her with a glare.  
  
"I think she's been cooped up too long." said Reeve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa and Elana walked into the chocobo racing section and they found Cloud and Cid cheering on some chocobos.  
  
"Hey," smiled Cloud as he noticed them standing behind them. "You're actually showing your faces around here."  
  
"Yeah, well we've got another trick up our sleeve." said Elana.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Cid slowly as he turned around, holding a beer in his hand. From his breath they guessed that he'd had quite a few drinks. "Are you gonna capture 'nother dude?"  
  
"No," said Tifa, scarcastically copying his dull tone "We've just alerted security that you're keeping a young woman hostage and they should be investigating your place right abouuuut..." Tifa checked her watch "Right now."  
  
Cid sobered up instantly as he and Cloud looked at each other, swore in unison, and ran like mad out the room to the hotel.  
  
Tifa and Elana gave each other a high-five and placed a few bets on some chocobos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cid and Cloud burst into their room and nearly collasped at the site: Aeris was just talking casually to Reeve, Red, and the security guard. The guard took one uninterested look at the two drunks standing in the doorway and turned back to Aeris.  
  
"No sir," she replied "I'm staying with another group of friends. I just came to visit these fellows. I guess someone must have taken it the wrong way."  
  
"Very well," said the guard "I just needed to check. Thank you for your time and I'm very sorry for the interuption."  
  
The guard left and Cid and Cloud stood in the doorway, their mouths wide open in surprise.  
  
"You didn't rat us out." said Cloud  
  
Aeris shrugged. "Why would I? We're still friends, even through this argument. Plus, maybe I can use this against you one day."  
  
"We're just going to cook supper," said Red "Anybody want some?"  
  
"I already ate." said Aeris as she walked over to the stove "What are you cooking?"  
  
"Just some chili." said Reeve. Aeris nodded as she blocked all view to the pot and acted as normal as possible.  
  
"Why do you think they call chili chili?" asked Cid. "I mean, shouldn't they call it hottie since it's warm?"  
  
Aeris poured some powder into the pot. "Have you been drinking, Cid?" she asked.  
  
"No...." said Cid as he tried to hid the beer bottle behind his back.  
  
Aeris began stirring the powder into the chili and nobody took any notice to her.  
  
"So has anyone heard that there's a chocobo race tomorrow?" asked Reeve.  
  
"Yeah, you can go sign up for it later but you have to get your own chocobos." said Cloud "You can either get your own or borrow one."  
  
"Chili's ready." said Aeris with a smile on her face.  
  
After dinner.......  
  
"Man, I feel really tired." yawned Barret. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Anyone mind if I take a.." said Cloud as he suddenly dozed off.  
  
Aeris looked around and realized that everyone but her had gone to sleep instantly. Without a thought, she jumped up and out the hotel door.  
  
to be continued (go to part 4)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anyone else notice that this story was the result of two cousins, sugar, and way too much time on their hands? hehehehe.  
  
Casey, caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
Kari, ssj4kari@hotmail.com  
  
  
Umm, I haven't gotten chapter 4 finished yet, and we'll be needing a few reviews or emails to let us know if anyone likes the first 3 chapters. This next one will obviously be the last!  
  
  
gimme an "R!", gimme an "E!", gimme a "V!", gimme an "I! E! W!"  
  
got the hint? 


End file.
